The Fab Five, Magic meanies confrunted
by monkey jj
Summary: it may have been a normal summer for the fab five but with this specieal exchange student who knows what will happen.


Disclaimer: I take no responsibility for passed present or future episodes of the 'Fab five' and would further like to make clear that this fictional 'Fab five is in no way related to the TV series of the homosexual 'Fab five' and was in fact created some time before the TV series was aired in Australia (the home of this 'Fab five'). also I apologise for the inconvenience of this being a later episode in the stories but the problem was that most of the first ones ever written have now been lost or destroyed forever and before they could be posted.:(

It was another fine summers day, the scorching Australian sun beet down on the few people who dared to venture out of the shade created buy the flora and in to the suns rays. Even those out side the dwellings of the town were rare, and the strange site off seeing a bunch off teenagers sitting in the open sunlight completely oblivious to the heat was disturbing.

Clare, Taylin, Shameria, Locholen, Vako and jess sat on the swings in the park ignoring the tingling feeling that was being created by there skin slowly burning in the heat. Yami had been missing from there midst after finding a new undying love conviction, who was actually Heidi , Clare's younger more excitable sister.

(Seems like the Deangelos get all the TV/fictional characters docent it….)

This absence created a sense apprehension within the group as they were so used to having to hide jess from that particular crazed fictional character.

This is when the general conversation turned to school it was Locholen who had brought the subject up having had the shock collar removed by the vet's orders he was slowly going more and more back in to his old self. Of which not all were particularly happy least of all Shameria who would have shut him up then and there for bringing up school especially since there holidays would finish in less than three days. But with no high voltage appliance to help her she found resistance from a person of her stature against a person of his literally futile.

But it wasn't until Locholen actually said "exchange student" that the others became interested having experienced the schools last two exchanged students, one being a Brazilian super model and the other a comedian/party. Joke machine they actually became keen to hear what little information he might posses.

"So you see last year mum volunteered us to play host family. But he school thought that since they were bringing a girl over it would just be better to send her to school with girls, and as well nick and I are both obviously boys and the only ones from our family attending Traff at the moment it just didn't seem fitting. But this year mum tried again, and well we found out just yesterday that we got it.

Meaning? Asked Taylin. After seeing every one so intent on locholen she had decided to break from her lonely staring in to space and listen but having missed the first part of the last paragraph she became confused.

Locholen turned sharply towards Taylin and speaking in an exasperated tone, like he was explaining that 1+12 to a two year old.

It means that we are going to be the host family for the new exchange student this year

Um………………………

Locholen turned sharply on the speaker who was Clare.

Just where is this exchange student from?

Oh, Locholen replied with an expression of pained thought appearing on his face.

Well some wear in Britain – Europe you know some where up there ,well they weren't really that specific about him all we know is that it's a guy in between 15 and 18 and that he comes from some school that sounds really big I mean its meant to have a lake and every thing . his science teacher gave him an exceptionally good reference.

Vako stood in a formal manner and waited for complete silence.

"When exactly will this stranger be arriving and … um….. what does he look like."

He added in an uncertain tone.

"Tomorrow but you guys wont meet him until the first day of school as for how he looks …or even his name not even I know that so yeah"…… he finished abruptly.

The next few days passed abnormally quickly almost like a haze for those awaiting the arrival of the unknown exchange student.

Mean while on the other side of the world a teenage boy of 16 yrs was packing his rather large solid travelling case when his farther walked in to the room.

To be continued………………….


End file.
